


Take the Place of Dreams

by thatnerdemryn



Series: Em's Kinktober 2020 [9]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dreams, Dubious Consent, First Kiss, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Mutual Pining, Office Sex, Pre-Canon, Smut, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:28:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26955850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatnerdemryn/pseuds/thatnerdemryn
Summary: “Reid, please,” Hotch murmured through barely opened lips. Reid froze as a spike of arousal and shock battled for dominance in his brain. He leaned forward just enough to check that Hotch’s eyes were still shut and they were, but he could see them darting rapidly underneath his eyelids.“You’re dreaming,” Reid whispered as he tugged at his forefinger a bit too forcefully. The pain reminded him that he was awake and Hotch was the only one with dreams floating around in his mind.
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner/Spencer Reid
Series: Em's Kinktober 2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948495
Comments: 6
Kudos: 116





	Take the Place of Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> For Kinktober Day #10 - I chose _Somnophilia_. 
> 
> Please read the tags - while the boys are mutually pining, Reid is not aware of this when he makes the decision to perform a sexual act on Hotch while he is sleeping. Of course, they are both _majorly_ okay with it by the end, but the fact still stands. Read responsibly, take care of yourself, and enjoy!

“Reid.” Hotch’s gruff voice tossed him from his focus on David Rossi’s latest publication and he stood quickly, knocking a few folders and a travel mug of coffee off of his desk. The noise echoed through the office and Reid had never been more thankful that everyone else had left for the day. He scrambled to pick up the discarded files, cursing quietly as he reached for a sopping report, before a throat cleared behind him. 

“Hi, sir, yes, I was just distracted by former SSA Rossi’s latest book about the complex psyche of--” Reid’s mouth snapped shut as he turned to face Hotch, the raised eyebrows indicating he should have never opened his mouth in the first place. “What did you need?” Reid squeaked as he tried to lean as casually as he could against the desk. He fiddled with his fingers - it was a bad habit that only seemed to get worse the more he stayed at the office - and watched as Hotch stared him down with a fiery gaze. 

“Agent Jareau will be here in two hours with a stack of new cases. She has to get home so you are going to help me go through them,” Hotch ordered. If Reid hadn’t known any better, he would think Hotch was already regretting his words as his eyes drifted to the coffee stain spreading on the cuff of Reid’s pant leg. 

“Me?” Reid gulped, his eyes comically wide. It was a dumb question, he had known that even before Hotch nodded his head slowly as if speaking to a toddler, but it was one that Reid had to ask. 

Having been at the BAU for only six months, they hadn’t trusted him with something so integral to their operation before, and it was only fair that Reid had some time to panic over it. JJ had a system in place for choosing new cases and Hotch knew exactly when to trust her and when to push back. He had never seen two people work so well together and had another brief moment of nervousness that he wouldn’t be able to do the job as effectively as everyone seemed to think he would. 

“Yes, Reid, you. It looks as though the next case we take will have us on the road for quite some time, so I’m going to rest in my office. Only interrupt me when Agent Jareau arrives, is that clear?” Reid nodded frantically and opened his mouth to express his promise, but Hotch had already slammed his office door shut and pulled the blinds. 

Reid sighed heavily as he plopped back down in his chair, ignoring the discarded papers he embarrassingly destroyed all because he was flustered. He wanted to say it was something else -  _ anything _ else - but he could no longer deny the giant crush he had on his supervisor. Reid felt increasingly ridiculous with each passing day that he couldn’t squash the feelings away; the way his stomach fluttered or his heart raced when Hotch would so much as look in his direction. He wasn’t some child with unrealistic expectations, he was a certified genius with three graduate degrees and multiple PhDs that had been obtained in less than 22 years. 

He was  _ smarter _ than his heart - and his autonomic nervous system if he was truly honest with himself - and he had to squash whatever tricks his mind and body were playing on him that had him hard with Hotch’s simple glance. 

“Spence?” JJ’s soft voice pulled him out of his thoughts much more easily than Hotch’s had done earlier. He glanced up at her with a soft smile and received a similar look right back. 

“Hi, JJ,” he breathed, standing up to pull her into a hug. He had never been one for physical touch, but there was something about JJ’s embrace that calmed him immensely so he tried to hold onto her whenever he could. 

“What are you still doing here? I thought I was dropping off the files with Hotch?” She said as she plucked a Cheeto from the bag Reid had open on his desk. He had also never been one for junk food but with a team overcome with unhealthy eating habits, he made sure to pick up a box of assorted chips every once in a while to keep them happy. 

“He’s, uh, going to let me go through them with him,” Reid explained as if he still couldn’t believe it. He still couldn’t, and by the look on JJ’s face, she was surprised, too. 

“Spencer, that’s  _ huge _ ! Okay,” she said, shoving the box of files into his arms, “I’m going to let you go wake him up with these.” Reid felt a surge of panic down his spine and he peered up at JJ wide-eyed. 

“You want me to wake him up? He said only you should interrupt him!” Reid exclaimed before quickly covering his mouth in hopes that the shout hadn’t woken his boss. JJ let out a cheerful laugh and patted Reid on the shoulder firmly.

“You’ll be fine. He’s a heavy sleeper, so you have to slowly raise your voice until he hears you, or else he’ll wake up more grumpy than he usually is.” With that, JJ pressed a soft kiss to Reid’s cheek and sauntered toward the doors all while ignoring Reid’s desperate pleas for her to stay. He sighed heavily from where he stood, the box in his arms heavier than he thought it needed to be. 

“‘You’ll be fine,’ she says, ‘you’re just going to wake your unnaturally broody boss up from a two-hour long nap with a box of murderers, but no worries,’ she says,” Reid grumbled to himself as he situated the box neatly on his hip. He walked up the stairs slowly and hesitated for a moment in front of Hotch’s door. 

He cursed himself for being so self unassured and in a moment of brief bravery, he held up his knuckles and rapped softly on the door. When no answer came, Reid argued with himself about whether to just head into the office or not. The blinds were closed but Reid had memorized exactly how Hoch’s office was situated and knew he was most likely passed out on the couch directly across from the entryway. If he opened the door slowly, the light from the main office would surely assist in a peaceful awakening. 

He nodded in decision before he cracked the door open and the light streamed perfectly over Hotch’s sleeping face. Reid’s breath caught in his throat at just how serene the man looked when he didn’t have to put on his SSA hat. His lips were pursed just slightly, reminding Reid just how kissable they were, and his nose scrunched every few seconds not dissimilar to a very non-threatening bunny. 

Hotch’s groan snapped him back and as a panicked response, Reid stepped the rest of the way inside and shut the door lightly behind him. The only illumination to be seen was the dull glow of Hotch’s computer screen but it was enough for Reid to realize Hotch still hadn’t woken up. His features were unreasonably soft from where he sat on the couch. Reid didn’t think that the position Hotch had settled in would make him any less annoyed when he did wake up; his neck was tilted over the back of the couch, one arm hanging over the side while the other rested on the seat beside him. It was clear to Reid that Hotch hadn’t meant to fall asleep. 

“Hotch?” Reid whispered, knowing that wouldn’t be enough to wake him but silently hoping it would. The man hadn’t stirred even as Reid placed the heavy box on Hotch’s desk with a low thump. Reid winced as he turned back to Hotch whose head had lulled to the side so Reid could see the rigid angle of his jaw. Reid had to take a deep breath to calm the punch in the gut he had felt at seeing Hotch so vulnerable. 

“Reid,” Hotch whispered. The relief was almost instant as Hotch said his name and he took a few more steps forward so he could talk in hushed tones, not wanting his boss to snap at him for talking. 

“Thank god you’re awake. I was hoping that--” 

“Reid, please,” Hotch murmured through barely opened lips. Reid froze as a spike of arousal and shock battled for dominance in his brain. He leaned forward just enough to check that Hotch’s eyes were still shut and they were, but he could see them darting rapidly underneath his eyelids. 

“You’re  _ dreaming _ ,” Reid whispered as he tugged at his forefinger a bit too forcefully. The pain reminded him that he was awake and Hotch was the only one with dreams floating around in his mind. 

“Yeah, Spencer, just like that,” Hotch husked as his breathing shallowed and his nose scrunched up in what looked like pained pleasure. 

Reid had known his next move should have been to leave. He should have let the door swing open and slam against the wall and let the light of the office burn Hotch from his dreams, but… 

“Fuck, please,” Hotch’s voice seemed to echo through the silent office and Reid felt his string of resolve snap. His heart beat rapidly in his ears, thrumming with want and relief that his feelings weren’t as one-sided as he had initially thought. It was even more confirmed when Hotch’s hips pushed just slightly off of the seat of the couch as if chasing something -  _ someone _ \- and the pleasure they were giving him. 

Reid had thought it only fair that Hotch was bathed in bliss as he woke. 

Before his intellect could talk him out of it, he knelt in front of Hotch’s spread legs and rested hesitant palms on his knees. He watched Hotch like a hawk but there was no indication he was slipping from his deep sleep, so Reid took the opportunity to caress the thick muscles of his thighs until he reached where they met his hips. Hotch thrust into his grip, a barely controllable twitch, and the rush of it was like nothing Reid had ever experienced. 

His fingers moved to the button of Hotch’s pants and while he was surprised to see that Hotch had removed his belt already, he was grateful for one less barrier in the way of getting what he wanted. Once he had the button undone and he had pulled the zipper down as slowly as he could, he dipped his fingers into the patch of hair that settled underneath his boxers. 

He had to move carefully as the worry that even the smallest jostle might have ruined the moment echoed in the back of his mind. He ignored the voice in the back of his head that told him Hotch waking up was the least of his worries in favor of tugging Hoch’s leaking cock out of the confines of his clothing. He was already hard, throbbing and warm in Reid’s palm, and Reid felt his own blood shoot to his neglected erection. 

It hadn’t taken much for Reid to harden - he was pretty sure the second time Hotch had said his name had done it - but he was sure he had never felt so aroused in his entire life. He tore his eyes away from Hotch’s dick to peer up at his face, weighing every pro and con he could think of before he decided on his next move. 

“Need you,” Hotch murmured as the hand hanging over the side of the couch gripped the arm tightly until his knuckles were practically white. Reid had known that Hotch was dreaming, his words barely on the precipice of consent, but his eyelashes shadowed his cheeks and he bit down on his bottom lip so seductively, Reid couldn’t let the chance pass him by. 

“I got you,” Reid whispered before swirling his tongue around the tip of Hotch’s dick, pulling in the bitter but delicious taste that was all man - all  _ Hotch _ . A low grumble of pleasure resounded from somewhere deep in Hotch’s chest as if begging for more of Reid’s mouth and he had to comply. He sucked Hotch’s cock into his mouth until he couldn’t take anymore and bobbed his head slowly and surely. 

Reid didn’t want any of his movements to throw Hotch out of his dream - in fact, he was hoping Hotch would wake up nice and slow to the realization that whatever had been swimming around in his dreams was coming to fruition right in front of him. He twisted his wet palm around the base of Hotch’s cock to a steady beat, hollowing his cheeks with each bob of his head. 

He flattened his tongue against the throbbing vein on the underside of Hotch’s cock and let his lips smooth over the soft skin of the length each time he took more of Hotch into his mouth. He focused his gaze on Hotch’s eyes that were squeezed closed in what Reid hoped was pleasure and the way his mouth opened in a breathless gasp when he hit the back of Reid’s throat. 

Reid, on the other hand, had never been  _ more _ awake. If Hotch peered down at him, he would see Reid’s blown pupils and the way his face flushed as he swallowed Hotch’s cock, his throat enveloping the hard length as though it belonged there. Reid couldn’t stop his hands from sliding up the smooth plains of Hotch’s stomach and he could feel the muscles there constricting as Hotch bubbled closer to the edge. 

He had ever felt more in control than he did with Hotch rested so vulnerably in front of him, unknowing that his dreams were made a reality from where Reid knelt between his spread legs. Reid had almost wanted Hotch to wake up so they could experience the moment together, but there was something so alluring about power racing through his veins. 

The control that he wielded was something he never knew he needed and he was so lost in it - closing his eyes to savor every moment he had Hotch’s solid cock sliding in and out of his mouth - he hadn’t realized that piercing dark eyes had started surveying his every move until a firm hand threaded in his long hair. 

Reid choked when his head was pushed forward and he struggled to take the entirety of Hotch’s length into his throat. His eyes widened in panic as he dug his nails into the skin he had previously been caressing, only for Hotch’s hips to thrust forward and force his cock the rest of the way into Reid’s mouth. 

“I should have known your mouth would be even better than my dreams could create,” Hotch husked through a pleased sigh. Reid sputtered as his throat constricted around the foreign obstruction but relaxed the second his eyes met Hotch’s that were filled with hunger and  _ need _ . Reid thought that his imagination could never have prepared him for how breathtaking his gaze turned out to be. 

Reid rested his elbows on Hotch’s thighs and wrapped his arms around his waist, scratching into the skin of his back as if to urge him forward. His throat was burning and his eyes watered at the not quite unwanted intrusion, but he needed  _ more _ . He sucked harder, wriggled his tongue against the heavy member sliding steadily on top of it, and he had known his efforts were worthwhile when Hotch’s grip in his hair tightened and the thrust of his hips became erratic. 

“I’m going to come down your throat, Spencer,” Hotch whispered as he moved a hand to wrap around Reid’s neck as if he needed to feel the reminder that he was no longer dreaming. “Close your eyes if you want me to stop.” Reid’s gaze never wavered from Hotch’s as he peered up at him through long, wet eyelashes and hollowed his cheeks with one final hard suck. 

The otherwise silent room was filled with a cacophony of moans and gasps and the choking sounds of Reid swallowing every last drop of Hotch’s come. His hips stilled and the eyes that had been previously cemented to Reid’s shut tightly as Hotch threw his head back in utter bliss. Reid could feel Hotch’s legs shaking around him and the skin his fingers held onto shiver with bumps of pleasure. 

The sounds and tastes and  _ feelings _ that overwhelmed Reid’s senses pushed him over the edge with barely a touch. He hadn’t realized he’d been rutting his own hips against the front of the couch - he was far too entranced in Hotch to pay attention to himself - until every muscle in his body tightened then relaxed as his own orgasm shot through him. Hotch’s cock slid the rest of the way down Reid’s throat easily and Hotch used the hand in Reid’s hair to push him until the tip of his nose pressed against his abdomen. 

Reid may have felt in control while Hotch was sleeping but there was no doubt that all of the power he had taken was back in the hands of his boss. Hotch only let Reid pull away when he sputtered, coughing around Hotch’s cock as his lungs begged for air, but even then Hotch kept a firm grip on the back of Reid’s head. It had Reid feeling like a child again - about to be reprimanded for staying out too late at the library or mouthing off to an incompetent teacher - except this time, it was his superior staring down at him with a heaving chest and wide eyes. 

“Hotch, I--” Before Reid could fully apologize, Hotch tugged Reid up, first by his hair and then by an arm wrapped around his waist, before claiming Reid’s mouth in a passionate kiss. Reid pushed back the embarrassing squeak that threatened to fall from his lips and opted to focus on the warmth of Hotch’s mouth on his and the rapid beat of Hotch’s heart against the palm Reid had rested on his chest. 

Hotch pulled away after a few charged moments and let his eyes drift from Reid’s blown eyes to his swollen lips until they finally landed on the damp spot that was all too obviously dark on his khaki’s. Reid thought Hotch would be angry with him - or worse,  _ laugh _ at the juvenile discharge - but he nuzzled his face into Reid’s throat and pressed an open-mouthed kiss to Reid’s frantic pulse. 

After Hotch had caught his breath, he said, “I apologize if I--” Reid interrupted him with a scoff. 

“ _ You _ apologize? You were  _ sleeping _ and I-- Oh my god,” Reid stuttered as he scrambled off of Hotch’s lap. He stood straight and tried to readjust his crooked tie while smoothing down the creases in his pants, anything to keep his hands occupied. “That was completely out of line, Hotch, Agent Hotchner, Sir,” Reid decided as he ran both of his hands through his tousled hair and tried to push back the memory of Hotch’s fingers making it that way. 

“Spencer, you don’t have to--” 

“It’s a scientific fact that motor neurons aren’t stimulated during a person’s REM state so you couldn’t even force yourself to move your muscles because you were  _ dreaming _ and I took advantage even knowing that fact which makes me quite possibly the most--” 

“Beautiful and opportunistic man in the FBI?” Hotch finished and Reid’s mouth snapped shut. He couldn’t bring himself to dwell on the fact that Hotch had just called him beautiful because the panic was taking over every single inch of him. 

“It makes me a monster, Hotch,” Reid challenged as he forced himself to back away even as Hotch reached out to him. 

“I said your name, is that true?” Hotch asked carefully as he casually righted himself. Reid had never seen him look so disheveled and cursed himself for not being able to truly admire it in his current state. 

“You were  _ sleeping _ ,” Reid reiterated with an exasperated sigh. 

Hotch nodded his head slowly before he challenged, “I woke  _ up _ and was entirely cognizant of whose lips were wrapped around me. In fact, I was pleasantly surprised to see that it was you.” Reid stilled and let himself stare into Hotch’s eyes. He saw nothing but sincerity and hope and Reid let out a long, relieved breath. 

“You were?” Reid whispered because he needed the validation and he had longed for Hotch to reciprocate the feelings he had pushed back for the entire time he had worked for the FBI. 

“I was,” Hotch responded, “and I find myself hopeful that something like this will be welcomed again in the future?” Reid nodded quickly in response but before he could say anything else, he gestured to the neglected box on Hotch’s desk. 

“JJ dropped off the files,” Reid said lamely, but it was worth it when Hotch’s soft laughter rang through the office. 

“Grab us some coffee so we can pick our next case. After, I want to fuck you over my desk. I’d like to see just how many of my dreams I can make come true now that I know you have an equal interest in me,” Hotch suggested with a raise of his eyebrow. Reid tried to force down the blush that threatened to flare on his cheeks before he raced out of Hotch’s office and toward the break room. “And stop by your desk for your go-bag. The team will be here in three hours and we’d be remiss if we let them in on our secret before we get to explore it.” 

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed, please feel free to follow me on [Tumblr](https://thatnerdemilyj.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/thatnerdemilyj/).
> 
> Kudos make me smile and comments make me weep, so please leave them!


End file.
